


Maestria

by ImperialPair



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: MaestriaFandom: Kuroko no basketPairing: AoWakaAvvertimenti: OOC PWPParole:  329Prompt: Aomine Daiki/Wakamatsu Kōsuke Adoro spingere dentro di te.





	Maestria

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Maestria  
> Fandom: Kuroko no basket  
> Pairing: AoWaka  
> Avvertimenti: OOC PWP  
> Parole: 329   
> Prompt: Aomine Daiki/Wakamatsu Kōsuke Adoro spingere dentro di te.

Cos’aveva Aomine di così attraente? Wakamatsu se l’era chiesto ogni volta che lo sentiva dentro di sé senza nemmeno saperne cosa ci trovasse in quel ragazzo.  
Il kouhai si muoveva dentro con una perfetta maestria e il biondo aveva la sensazione che, con tutti i loro precedenti rapporti, il blu avesse imparato a conoscerlo talmente bene da aver imparato quali fossero tutti i più sensibili.  
Cosa doveva dire, era fantastico e il piacere diventava sempre più intenso, al punto da credere che per Daiki fosse come una partita a basket, esattamente come quando eseguiva quelle acrobazie assurde aggiudicandosi punti su puti.  
Gli spettatori ne ammiravano il talento, la stessa cosa che si ritrovava a fare lui che lo stimolava facendolo estasiare al punto da iniziare a stimare la sua tecnica si seduzione se così poteva essere definita.  
«Wakamatsu»  
Osservò il volto del più giovane e solo quando incrociò i suoi occhi, si rese conto di quanto intenso fosse il suo sguardo: quelle iridi erano così cariche di desiderio da non sembrare gli stessi del ragazzo pigro che aveva imparato a conoscere al liceo, lo stesso che gli aveva dato filo da torcere per il carattere svogliato. Sembrava quasi che avesse abbandonato quel su lato, ma Wakamatsu sapeva che non fosse così. Era ancora lì dentro, solo che l’aveva accantonato provvisoriamente.  
Come poteva fare per non sentirsi ammaliato da quello sguardo? Avevano qualcosa di così intenso che Kousuke si sentiva sempre più soggiogato, proprio come se stessero penetrando ogni sua difesa.  
«Cosa ci trovi in me?» Il biondo non seppe dire perché avesse posto la domanda, forse era stato spinto dalla curiosità, una risposta dell’altro probabilmente avrebbe chiarito molte cose.  
«Adoro spingere dentro di te»  
Quelle parole non è che gli avessero chiarito la cosa, ma in fondo anche Wakamatsu non sapeva i reali motivi di tutto quel trasporto, ma di una cosa era certo, adorava il sesso con Aomine e ormai sentiva che non sarebbero più potuti tornare indietro.


End file.
